rpgterritoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alceron Vaayn
� Name: Alceron Vaayn. Age: 27 Civil status: dateing Proffesion: Ex Jedi Knight/Dark Jedi now a wandering jedi . The Past �History: Chapter 1 The Past. Anette and Kratos was both friends from old they had known eachother since they were five years old . They didint have a good relationship in the start Kratos allways causing trouble giving Anette the blame. but trought the time that passed around the time when they both joined the jedi academy Kratos changed.He seemed to have gotten alot more serius about how he acted ever since his parents passed away , Anette looked at him and smiles wondering what had happened to the trouble maker she had known . Kratos and Anette was both accsepted in the academy as they also began training their way together to become great jedi's.they kept training and following the master's orders untill when they reached age to become a knight , Kratos was the first one that took the test he passed with flying colours but when Anette was supose to take the test something had happened. Anette was gone Kratos went looking after her trying to find the woman he had known since he was a child , but he couldnt find her in frustratiion Kratos went to the council and asked them if he could leave and find his missing friend.The council asked kratos to go outside while they decided this Kratos went out of the council room back to his room, but what the council hadent senced was that Anette and Kratos had been together. Anette had left becouse she didint want Kratos to get in trouble , Kratos left the academy regarding what the council said and went after Anette.8 years later:8 years later Kratos and Anette had gotten a son they called Alceron , thhey felt that their son had inheriated their force abilityes so they sent their son to the jedi academy where he got accsepted as a youngling. Trought his time as a youngling he studyed and got to know his fellow jedi he was quiet most of the time reading about the force and jedi code helping thoose that was stuck..2 years later: Alceron was now an initate studying in the Yavin jedi academy were he learned more about the force the past 2 years hes been focusing on saber defence and force techniques to defend and protect thoose he cared for, for even if he was 8 he still was quite careing for his fellow jedi class mates and teachers allways open to help. One day he meet master Jarron K'rota he decided to make Alceron his Padawan , Alceron exitedly accsepted the offer and started his training whenever his new master was ready,First training lesson: his first training lesson was force training . he lerned about the diffrent aspects of the living force� alltought it was hard to learn it all at once he tryed his best and it payed out for itself when he was to show his results of his training. becouse after each class he had with his mentor he was to show his mentor what he learned and that training kept going for several years untill he became 17 thats when his master found out that it was time to take him out on a mission . to more dangerus area of Rhen Var that have been haveing sightings of Dark jedi Cult Section heading ---- :� .Act II� : Darkside? is it realy that dangerus Alceron and Jarron went to Rhen var where Alceron and jarron meet their informant that told them that it was two dark jedis in the outskirts.� based there by the informant's information the dark jedis were one young and one old Jarron and alceron figured it had to be a Dark jedi knight or master and his apprentice , Alceron was exited and his master could feel it . Calm down Jarron said to alceron wich answered back . i am calm master im only exited to maybe meet my first dark jedi . Jarron laughed and pated his padawan's shoulder as they left to the outer reaches. they had to split when they reached the checkpoint. Alceron went to find the apprentice while his master went to find the master. Alcerong went far to look for the apprentice and he was shocked of what he saw he saw a burning town he took his saber out and went to check for survivors the town� seemed abandoned that was when he saw the robed apprentice he went close to make sure it was the right one that was when she attacked him . he activated his saber and started dueling the apprentice. Alceron beeing the less experianced� one he got cutted twise on the cheek leaveing a scar as he cutted the� hood of the person .he was surprised when he saw the beautyfull female that he was fighting. she used the :distraction and force pushes him into a burning building makeing him drop his saber and sword she jumped after him as her master appeared and stopped her he asked if she had planned to kill him and she shaked her head. her master started force chokeing her as alceron umped out to stop him , her master dropped her and pulled alceron's sword wich he thrusted into his side.alceron fell to the ground as the dark master left his apprentice hesitated and kneels down whispering in his ear: you got potensial my dear you should join us if you survive then she gave him a kiss before she dissapeared along with her master . shortly after Jarron found alceron and brought him with haste to med bay. they returned to the rhen var academy were alceron got putte din bacta tank to get healed from the wound after he had healed he decided to keep training but he couldnt get her out of his head . 8 years later:Eight :� years have now passed and he faced the trials to become a jedi knight Alceron was proud that his training had brought him this far but didint let it go in his head and he decided that it was time for him to check if he could find a padawan of his own but he didint rush he wanted to be prepared.Two Years Passed and its current time.� ----